Pig Experiment
(this is a rather short story in which I gathered a bit of inspiration from "Russian Sleep Experiment, but in Minecraft and with pigs) DAY ONE I am studying the actions of evolution for my research. I have taken several pigs and locked them underground, with food and water. I shall see if they can evolve and adapt to this change of atmosphere. DAY TWO The pigs haven't made any progress. They continue to be mindless, occasionally drinking the water. The creatures spend most of their time eating. DAY THREE The pigs are eating less, while the fourth pig seems to be growing more intelligent. He makes multiple attempts to escape, and was almost successful in one try. Another pig is constantly squealing in pain for no reason, at least not that I know of. I'll continue to observe. DAY FOUR The squealing is persisting. The first pig has stopped eating altogether, and is joining the squeals. The fourth pig appears to be attempting to stand upright, but usually stumbles to his feet. The second pig is still eating plentiful, but seems to be trying to imitate the fourth pig by trying to stand up. DAY FIVE The first pig has starved. I've discovered the squealing is being caused by self-harm, as the pigs are cutting themselves on a pointed rock towards the back of the room. The fourth pig is successful in standing upright, falling over a couple times. The second pig still tries to stand, but fails. This enclosed space seems to getting the pigs nervous, judging by their behavior. DAY SIX The second and third pigs are now standing with the fourth pig. I have noticed they have become more human-like the more they stand. I think they're trying to imitate me, or evolution is taking place. The first pig has died from starvation. The pigs' skin color on their heads is beginning to lighten to a gray color. I have no idea what's going on. DAY SEVEN The pigs' skin on their heads have fully darkened to gray, giving the appearance of a skull. Their torsos have surprisingly began to get infected, I'm not sure if the reason was because there were parasites underground or if the bacteria in the water became stronger. Whatever it is, it's transforming these pigs! DAY EIGHT What a week! The infections on the pigs have gotten worse, and parts of their skin is beginning to decay, the worst case showing a glimpse of the ribcage. I now worry about my exposure to them, and for my safety and health. Something is definitely wrong in evolution. This is not what I expected at all. TWO WEEKS LATER I have left the pigs (or rather, monsters) alone for nearly two weeks and I'm scared to see what has happened. Half the ribcage of the creatures is fully exposed, and bits of green sinew is hanging down. I'm surprised they have survived all this, but my goal WAS to make them adapt. They have the undead appearance, but they're alive. Fully alive. What does it mean? DAY TWENTY TWO Somebody, please, just help me! The creatures have started carrying golden blades (where they got the resources and skills from, I'm not sure) and wearing loincloths. They seem to think of me as their god, but believe me, they must be insane. They're hideous, and I can't believe what I've done. DAY TWENTY THREE I just wish they were dead now! Today two of the pig creatures burned the body of another pig creature while it was still alive. I think they were attempting to make a sacrifice. They seem to have formed a tribe, and only three creatures remain. The pig creatures are growing more hostile each day, and I'm scared now. DAY TWENTY FOUR My creations-gone-wrong have escaped the underground room. If anyone has seen them, please, tell me. I believe they are spreading their undead virus to other pigs. They are dangerous, and smart. Fight back if you must. I can't focus anymore because I worry for the world's safety. That's it. Thats all you must know. See ya... Category:Fanfictions